An unexpected adventure
by spirit of aura
Summary: Hikari, a 15 year old girl get transported to KIBA. Now she fights along side Zed as he fights against Hugh. Will she find her way home or has she found it already. OcxZed
1. Chapter 1

VAn unexpected adventure  
Hikari's pov

Just a normal day. Well as normal as one can get when your father beats you. It's always the same I wake up, go to school, come home, get beat then go to bed and repeat. Some times I get lucky and my father goes out to get more drunk than he already is. So that when I would be able to watch all the anime that I want. The most recent anime that I've been watching is 'KIBA'. The main character Zed is a lot like me minus the beating. He has to go through all these challenges to make himself stronger, like what I have to do each day.  
I was in bed after getting another beating. I looked at my clock which had 11:11. You may think I'm corny for doing this but what do I care. I folded my and and made my wish.  
"Please someone, anyone I wish to be free" I whispered drifting into sleep, but before I fell asleep I heard a kind voice say.

"Your wish shall be granted"

Then nothing.

Zed's pov

It had been a few days since I came to Templar and discovered that I'm a shard caster. I had just finished my training with Dumas when a light caught my eye. It was coming from the direction of the lake that the Old Nan fishes at. Curiosity got the better of me as I ran to were the light came from. When I arrived at the lake there was not light, only a girl who was lying on the ground. I ran over to her to get a better look at her. She had long auburn hair that was close to the small of her back and pail skin that was covered with cuts and bruises and she was wearing short and a tang top. The most surprising thing was that instead to human ears she had dog ears and tail(both the same color as her hair) and has a shard mark on her left hand( it looks like naruto's kyuubi seal only on the hand)As I picked her up, her eyes opened. They were the most stunning amethyst color that seemed to glow in the moon light. She was about to say something but passed out.

I then started running into town with the girl in my arms. Now I'm no doctor but I can tell when someone needs help and the condition she is in, she needs it and fast. I finally reached the castle and ran to the council's meeting room hoping to find the Old Man. I reached to room and ran in not bothering to ask permission

"Old Man I need help" I yelled

"Zed we are in the middle of a meeting what could pos-" the Old Man stop when he saw the girl in my arms

"Where do you find her" he asked

"By the lake, but right now she needs help" I said in a worried voice.

"Right, this meeting is dismissed" he commanded and ushered me out before the could protest.

TIME SKIP

We arrived at the infirmary about an hour ago and the girl hasn't show any signs of waking. Roya then entered with Mikki close behind.

"Zed you really should get some rest, she'll wake up when she's ready" Roya said in concern.

"I can't, something is telling me not to leave her, it's strange" I said making them look at me with worry.

"Fine but we are staying with you" she said proudly making me smile. I looked back over to the girl and her calm face turned to pain, like she was having a nightmare

"Does anyone else think she is scared of something or is it just me" Mikki asked. We nodded

Hikari's pov dream/nightmare

I surrounded by darkness. I couldn't remember what happened I just remember waking up for a second and see what looked like to be Zed but before I could ask I blacked out. Now I only see darkness and I was getting tired of it.

"hello is anyone there" I yelled. Someone must of heard because a light started to shine.

"It seems that you have made it safely" a voice said. the light dies down to revel a woman maybe in her 30s with long red hair and wearing a red and white kimono.

"Who are you" I asked

"I am Kami" she replied

" where am I" I asked

"Your in Templar" she said

"What, why" I asked in shock

"Your wish, you asked to be free and now you are" she said smiling, "But this is not why I'm here" she continued

"Then why are you" I asked tilting my head

"I can here to give you your Spirits" She said pulling out three spirit shards ( I don't know what the are called). The first one was pink with blue designs on it, the second one wad similar but it was white and purple and the last one was pitch black with toxic green designs. They float up and out of her hands and into the shard mark on my hand.

"Now t is time to wake up, but you must not tell anyone about where you are from and what will happens in the near or distance future" she said disappearing into a light.

END DREAM

My eyes snapped open as I sat up. Instantly regretting it. Then I felt strong but gentle hands push me back down onto the bed.

"Take it easy you'll only hurt yourself more" a calm voice said. I look over to my left to see Zed, Roya, Mikki, and Master Zico.

"Tell young miss what is your name" Zico asked.

"H-hikari" I stuttered.

"My name is Zico, these three are Zed, Roya and Mikki. Alright Hikari do you remember how you got here" he continued.

"No the last thing I remember was falling asleep at home and then I wake up hear" I said making them looked worried.

"What world are you from, you're look like you come from young Zed's world" he asked.

I remembered what Kami said 'you must not tell anyone about where you come from'.

"I can't remember, the only thing I know is that I was home and now I'm here" I said. Just as Master Zico was about to say something the doors were thrown open and several guards come in. Making everyone in the room stand, except me.

"this girl is under arrest for shard travel with out the councils permission" one guard said walking over to my bed and grabbing my arm.

"Let me go" I yelled

"You won't be taking her anywhere she need to rest" Zico said glaring at them.

"Sorry Zico but I take my orders from the head of the council" he said leading me away. With a very angry group of people behind.

TIME SKIP

I'm now sitting in my cell with my hands tied behind my back.

_flash back_

I was in the meeting room with all the old people around me.

"We want to know where you are from and what you are and you will tell us" one said.

"I told you already, I don't remember were I'm from and as what I am, I was human but something change in me to give me this" said pointing to my ears and tail.

"Do we have to start this over again" another one said standing up and walking over to me. I growl.

"You dare growl at me you stupid mutt" he yelled raising his hand to slap me. My instincts take over as I bring up my clawed hand and slicing his making him yelp in pain.

"Restrain her" the head yelled. Instantly guards were at my side grabbing my arms and putting hand cuff on me.

"Take this animal to her cell" the head commanded.

_End flash back_

I sighed.

"Why is my life such a mess" I thought out loud.

"I know how you feel" a voice said. I yelped in surprise. I then look over to see Zed standing at the door.

"How are you feeling and why are you in hand cuffs" he asked.

"I'm feeling pretty good and as for the hand cuff I might of slashed one of the councilmen's hand, but he was trying to slap me and was working on instant" I said trying to scratch my ears and failing miserably at it. I heard a chuckle and the door open. Zed walks over and sits down. Then he lifts his hand to my eats and starts to scratch it. I instantly started to lean toward him letting him scratch my ear more.

"That feels good " I mumbled which earned a chuckle. Then he stopped and stood up.

"I should go before someone come to check in you, I'll come back when I came, okay" he said.

"Okay and Zed" I paused waiting for him to answer.

"Ah" he said looking back at me.

"Thank you for everything" I smiled.

"Your welcome" he said smiling back as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I own nothing except any ocs that i might put into the story later on. ^o^

* * *

The next morning the guards came into my cell to give me my food. They finally took off the damn hand cuffs making me feel a lot better now that my arms where free. Cause let me tell ya it is very uncomfortable to sleep with your hands behind your back. But as promised Zed visited later that morning. My guess was that he was stealing the keys but what do I care.

"So Zed, what's going on in the outside world" i asked tilting my head to the side.

"Nothing really, the only thing that going to happen is a joust" he replied.

"You entering it" I asked.

"Why you ask" he asked.

"Instinct" I smiled.

"Then your right" he smiled back. Then my ears twitched at the sound of foot steps.

"Someone's coming, they're still a good bit of distance but from the sound to the steps, their walking a fast pace " I whispered.

"Alright, I'll see you when I see you" he said walking out of my cell, locked it and left. I then laid down acting like nothing happened. After about a minute a taller man in blue rode appeared. I recognized him 'Master Sebastian' ( I think that's his name).

"Come on" he mumbled opening the cell door. I got up and followed him down the hallway. I then noticed that we were heading to the meeting room. When we arrived the council along with Zed, Roya and Mikki where their.

"Okay what the hell did I 'do' this time" I said looking around the room. This made them very pissed.

"You will not us that language in our presents young lady" the councilwoman said.

"Enough, we are not here to argue" Zico yelled

"Then why are we" I asked.

"Your freedom, we will let you go as you please but you must train under a master which we have two that could be your master" the head said.

"And they are who" I asked

"Dumas and Robes they are both fine masters in their own way" the one that I sliced said.

"I think I'll try Dumas. Hearing the name 'Robes' makes me think of a prick" I said grinning. This earned both laugher and glares.

"Alright then, Zed since you are one of Dumas's students you will show her around Templar, dismissed" the head one last time before we left heading into town.

"Okay first thing first we need to get you different clothes" Roya said making me remember that I was only wearing my pjs,making me blush.

"Y-yeah"I said still blush.

"Yea, let's go" Roya said grabbing my arm and running full speed toward the shopping district leaving two very clueless boys behind.

By the time the boys found us I already had my new outfit on(just look at the profile picture).

" What took you so long" Roya whined

"Because...you took... off full..speed" Zed said trying to catch his breath.

"Well it's your fault for being slow, oh yeah you still need shoes, I forgot about that" she pointed out as she looked at me.

"Do I have to, back home I'm what you would call a Barefooter which means I don't wear shoes" I stated making Roya look at me like I had two heads.

"What" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"(squeal) you are so cute just like a puppy" Roya yells talking me to the ground in a hug.

"Roya get off her she's turning blue" Mikki said looking at me.

"Sorry you just looked like a little puppy when you did that" she said making me blush.

"It's okay don't worry about it" I said rubbing the back of my head.

Just then a carriage stopped in front of us and can you guess how got out. If you guessed Robes your a winner.

"My, my what do we have here" Robes asked smiling down at me(I'm still on the ground)

"Master Robes what are you doing here" Roya asked.

"I was just sending out invitations out for my party to night and who is this lovely puppy" he grinned at me. A tick mark appeared when he called me 'puppy'.

"This is Hikari she new to Templar so we are showing her around before we head toward Teachers house" Mikki said.

"Why would you take such a pretty girl to that mud hole" he frowned.

"Dumas is going to train me to be a Shard Caster" I said

"But he already has Zed to teach, so why don't I become your master" he asked.

'He makes it sound like I'm a dog... wait a minute, I have ears and a tail. That damn prick is callin me a mutt, that bastard' I thought.

"If I wanted you to be my _master_ then I would of picked you, but I didn't, soo back off" I replied smiling.

"Well alright then and here is an invitation to my party, I hope you come" he said winking to me, making me gag , then left.

"Rich bastard" I muttered standing up.

"Hikari your ssoo lucky to have been invited to Master Rodes party" Roya whined.

"If you want to go then you can have it I've never been big on going to parties" I said handing her the invitation which she opened up immediately.

"Hey look it says that you can bring as many people as you want, so which means you are all coming, no excuses" she exclaimed.

"Roya, shouldn't we go to the weapons section to get her a sword or something" Zed pointed out.

"yea that's right, you still need a weapon, what are you use to" she asked.

"I use to do archery but I've always wanted to try a sword" I said earning a nod.

"Okay some let's go then " Roya said grabbing my and dragging me away.

**TIME SKIP**

We finally arrived when a old man approached us.

"Hello, what can i do for you today" he asked.

"Our friend here is looking for a sword" Roya said pointing to me.

"Ya, yes follow me and i'm guessing your friend will need a spell shard" i nod "Well then if you want to look through the swords, while I get the spell shards" he said walking into the back room.

"I never now they're so many different types of weapons" Mikki commented. He was right the walls were cover to daggers to axes( they were all activated). I started skimming the swords until one cot my eye. A red sword( it was the color of the shard) similar to a katana. It's handle was blue with a criss cross pattern and the guard was was gold with a wolf pattern.

"Wow" i whispered picking it up.

"You seem to have a good eye, that's a one of a kind sword, lass" The old man said walking over to me.

"How have you not sold it yet, it's beautiful" i asked

"I have but the ones that would buy it, would return it in the next few hours saying it was useless" he replied with a frown.

"Well they might not of been using it right them, back in my world we have something similar to this, except its metal instead to light" I said.

"Well it seems like you know how to use it, so why don't you take it, free of charge" He said smile at me.

"A-are you sure old man" I asked stunned as did the others.

"Quite and i'll give a belt to carry it to, now as for the spell shards i think the fire element will fit you fine" he said handing me a leather belt and a fire shard. Then started to gentle push me and the others out of the story and closing the door.

"Well that went well" Zed said after a few seconds of silence. We nodded.

"Shouldn't we head to teachers now" Mikki pointed out and with that we left.

* * *

**Anyone what to take a guess on the spirit shards she has:**

**1. Pink with blue**

**2. Similar to the first but white and purple**

**3. Pitch black with acid green**

**I'll give you a hint: They are all cat like. And please review**


End file.
